Última Noite
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: É a última noite antes da batalha final e Severo e Hermione têm a chance de fazer aquilo que se arrependeriam por deixar de fazer. É uma shortfic bem pequenininha, quase uma oneshot. Minha primeira fic. SSHG. Completa.


N/A: Bom... Esta é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever alguma coisa. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer um dia, mas aqui está. Eu escrevi essa fic antes de ler o HBP, portanto não há nenhum spoiler. Desculpem qualquer erro gramatical, lembrem-se que eu não sou profissional. Espero que vocês gostem!

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos são propriedade da JKR e só os estou pegando emprestado para pura diversão.

**Última Noite**

_Marie Verlaine_

Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix ouviam apreensivos as tristes palavras de seu líder. Alvo Dumbledore nunca pareceu tão velho, o olhar triste com que se dirigia aos seus amigos e companheiros de batalha denunciava sua idade avançada. Um olhar bem diferente daquele brilho otimista e alegre sempre presente nesse bruxo tão poderoso. Mas hoje, ao ter que dar tão triste notícia àqueles que ama, seu poder parece ter todo se esvaído.

"Infelizmente as notícias que Severo nos trouxe não são boas. Voldemort escolheu o feriado de amanhã para atacar. Sei que todos deveríamos passar o Feriado da Páscoa com nossas famílias, mas infelizmente, nossa realidade não nos permite. A batalha de amanhã será decisiva e muitos de nós provavelmente não voltarão vivos. Portanto, aproveitem essa última noite." O tom decido com que falava fazia com suas palavras parecessem mais uma ordem do que um conselho. "Passem esses últimos momentos com as pessoas que amam. Não deixem que seus medos os impeçam de fazer algo que vocês se arrependeriam por deixar de fazer, que os impeçam de confortar seus corações." Essas últimas palavras foram ditas olhando diretamente nos olhos do mestre de poções. "Amanhã, quando Severo for convocado, devemos estar preparados e concentrados para a difícil tarefa que teremos de realizar. Uma mente tomada pelo arrependimento será um alvo fácil para os comensais. Não permitam que isso aconteça." O líder da Ordem da Fênix fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Dispensados."

Um a um os membros da ordem foram saindo cabisbaixos, até que só restavam Severo Snape e Hermione Granger, sentados em lados opostos da mesa, um em cada ponta. Depois de um longo período em silêncio, ouviu-se a voz fria e cheia de sarcasmo de Snape.

"A Senhorita Sabe-Tudo-Granger não vai passar seus possíveis últimos momentos com o grande amor de sua vida? O Sr. Weasley deve estar ansioso esperando atrás da porta."

Hermione estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando para o tampo da mesa. Ao ouvir essas palavras, levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para o par de olhos negros que a observavam intensamente.

"Na verdade, Senhor, eu já estou fazendo isso." Severo foi pego de surpresa. Nunca poderia ter imaginado essa resposta. Ele sinceramente esperava que ela começasse a chorar e saísse correndo, deixando-o sozinho para remoer seus erros do passado. Seus ouvidos só podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça. Ninguém nunca o amou. Ele, Severo Snape, o grande bastardo de Hogwarts, não é um homem para ser amado. Ninguém, além de Dumbledore, chegou ao menos a gostar dele. Não seria possível que esta jovem e encantadora bruxa pudesse amá-lo. Depois de alguns momentos estudando a bruxa a sua frente, Severo desviou o olhar.

"A senhorita não sabe o que está dizendo."

"Eu sei perfeitamente o que estou dizendo, Senhor. O fato de o homem que eu amo me desprezar e nem ao menos me tolerar, não muda o eu sinto."

"Senhorita Granger..."

"Hermione. Me chame de Hermione. Eu não sou mais sua aluna. Não há porque você continuar a me tratar por Senhorita Granger."

Hermione voltou a olhar o tampo da mesa como se esperasse que ele falasse com ela. _"Eu não devia ter dito isso... o que eu estava pensando que estava fazendo?... o que ELE deve estar pensando?... Por que ele não diz nada?... Eu sou uma idiota. Agora ele vai me mandar embora e eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. Pelo menos, a essa altura amanhã eu já estarei morta e não precisarei ouviu os comentários sarcásticos dele."_

"_Será mesmo que essa menina... menina não, mulher"_ Ele se corrigiu. _" será que ela sente mesmo alguma coisa por mim?"_ Severo pensava sozinho. _"Você deve estar ficando velho Snape! Imagina se essa jovem e atraente bruxa sentiria algo por você... Ela provavelmente está com medo, carente, e não quer passar essa noite sozinha. Não seria justamente a melhor amiga de Potter a primeira mulher a amá-lo de verdade... É verdade que ela é inteligente... Não que eu vá admitir isso em voz alta... e tornou-se bastante atraente. Ela não é das mais bonitas, mas também não é feia... Admita Severo, não seria nenhum sacrifício passar essa noite com ela, e você está começando a gostar da idéia."_

Hermione mudou muito nos seus dois últimos anos em Hogwarts. O cabelo continua rebelde, mas ela conseguiu um jeito de controlá-lo. Suas curvas estão bem delineadas. Seios fartos. E uma postura que a deixa mais madura. Continua com seu jeito autoritário, mas não tem mais aquele ar de menina.

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, esperando o momento dele se recuperar do choque que sua revelação provocou e expulsá-la da cozinha, e não percebeu quando Snape se levantou da cadeira onde estava e cruzou o espaço que os separava.

"Hermione..."

Hermione deu um pulo na cadeira, e levantou a cabeça para olhar o professor que atormentou sua vida por sete anos e pelo qual de repente se viu apaixonada. O medo estava estampado em seus olhos. Medo de ser rejeitada. Não esperava que seu sentimento fosse correspondido, mas temia a reação dele.

"Eu não te desprezo..."

"Você não precisa dizer isso. Eu sei que você não sente nada por mim. Eu só não podia morrer sem dizer o que sinto."

"Na verdade, eu até aprecio a sua companhia".Lentamente Snape foi aproximando o rosto de Hermione até que seus lábios se tocaram num beijo singelo e apreensivo.

O coração de Hermione batia cada vez mais rápido. Ela podia sentir a adrenalina correndo no seu sangue. _"Calma, Hermione, é só__um sonho. Daqui a pouco você vai acordar". _Hermione estava perplexa. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Snape não só não a enxotou dali, como também a estava beijando.

Aos poucos o beijo foi ficando mais caloroso e os dois se entregaram a esse momento como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Depois do que pareceram horas, Snape, relutante, se afastou, olhando sempre nos olhos de Hermione, que agora expressavam apreensão, ansiedade, medo, desejo... Hermione foi trazida de volta à realidade pela voz ofegante de Severo.

"Acho que temos ordens a cumprir"

Em reposta, Hermione pegou a mão de Severo e conduziu-o até o quarto que dividia com Gina, que sem dúvidas neste momento estava com Harry, no quarto dele.

Os dois subiram as escadas em silêncio. O medo de que qualquer coisa que dissessem pudesse fazer o outro mudar de idéia os impedia de falar. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, Hermione olhou para Severo para ter certeza de que era isso que ele realmente queria. Como resposta, ela sentiu-se ser pressionada contra porta e beijada ardentemente. Estava tão imersa nas sensações que não percebeu quando Severo abriu a porta e a arrastou para dentro do quarto.

O quarto estava relativamente escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, deixando-os numa penumbra envolvente. Hermione começou a desabotoar as longas vestes de seu ex-professor, enquanto este plantava pequenos beijos em seu ombro, subindo pelo pescoço até chegar àquele ponto sensível atrás da orelha.

Por debaixo das vestes, Severos usava causas pretas e uma camisa branca. A surpresa estava estampada no rosto de Hermione, que foi retribuída com um meio sorriso. _"Nunca pensei que fosse achar isso sexy um dia"._Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione começou a desabotoar a camisa de Severo, expondo um peito liso e abdômen bem definido. Hermione beijava levemente as cicatrizes no peito de Severo enquanto lhe tirava o cinto e abria a calça. Em algum momento, que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de precisar exatamente quando, Severo havia tirado seus sapatos e meias.

Só de cuecas, Severo despiu Hermione devagar, e à medida que tirava cada peça de roupa beijava delicadamente a pele exposta. Sem deixar de beijá-la um segundo sequer, Severo a levou até a cama, onde passaram o restante da noite entre sussurros e carícias.

* * *

Acordaram na manhã seguinte com o som dos passos dos outros membros da ordem que se dirigiam para a cozinha. Vestiram-se rapidamente e foram se juntar com seus amigos e companheiros de batalha.

Todos estavam sentados à mesa quando Severo sentiu a marca queimar em seu braço. Mal tinha dado tempo dele comer uma torrada e tomar uma xícara de café. Os membros da Ordem trocam um olhar ansioso. Mas ninguém ousava quebrar o silêncio que se formou. Severo levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta de entrada. Precisava sair da casa para aparatar. Precisava de um momento sozinho, longe de todos os olhares, para reunir a força necessária para enfrentar sua difícil missão.

Mal tocara na maçaneta quando ouvira o som de alguém chorando e correndo. Virou-se para ver quem era. Era Hermione que vinha correndo e se jogara tremendo em seus braços. Severo olhou por cima dos ombros de Hermione e se deparou com os olhares perplexos de toda Ordem que tinha vindo para a sala ver porque Hermione saíra correndo.

"_Dane-se todos eles. Eu preciso disso. Eu quero isso"_ Fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço, igualmente forte, sentindo seus próprios músculos tremer de emoção.

"Prometa-me que você vai dar o máximo de si para voltar vivo."

"Prometo" Jurou num sussurro rouco "desde que você me prometa o mesmo."

"Com todas as minhas forças." Ela prometeu apertando-o tão desesperadamente quanto ele a apertava.

Não agüentando mais a dor em seu antebraço, Severo, finalmente, a afastou. Ciente de que todos estavam olhando, ele levantou o rosto dela com as mãos para um último beijo, dando a ela a única promessa que podia dar, a promessa de seus lábios, seus braços. Severo terminou o beijo e olhou nos olhos de Hermione pela última vez. Retomando a compostura, Severo ignorou os olhares espantados, abriu a porta e saiu para o crepúsculo da manhã.

Sentindo a chuva espessa caindo em seu rosto, Severo respirou fundo e aparatou para enfrentar seu destino, sabendo como é ser amado, com a certeza de que há alguém esperando por ele e com uma forte razão para manter-se vivo.

* * *

N/A: E aí? O que vocês acharam? Está muito ruim? Deixem-me saber o que vocês estão pensando. Por favor, deixem um review! 


End file.
